Jingle Bells
by Anya Omega
Summary: 21 Décembre. Une date sans doute commune pour tout le monde. Mais pas pour lui. Dans le rude froid de l'hiver, accompagné de sa fidèle amie, Newt se remémore ses précieux souvenirs. OS - OOC - UA


**Note d'auteur: Oui bonsoir?**

 **Oui, bon… Jingle Bells en plein mois d'Avril. J'admets, ça fait bizarre mais allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai cet air en tête depuis une bonne semaine et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire.  
C'est une version assez lente que j'aime beaucoup et sur laquelle je suis tombée par hasard. Jingle Bells - Charly Sahona, écrite par James Pierpont. **

**On se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !**

Le 21 décembre. On aurait pu croire que c'était une journée banale dans la vie de n'importe qui.  
En ce premier jour de l'Hiver, un jeune homme se tenait à la fenêtre d'un grand immeuble à appartement. Assis nonchalamment sur le rebord, le dos contre le mur, une jambe repliée contre lui et une guitare à la main, Newt regardait sans les voir les passants qui s'agitaient, visiblement pressés et les enfants qui jouaient dans les premières neiges de l'année, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Il se souvenait très bien de ces années de bonheur qu'il avait vécues avec sa mère.  
Newt n'avait jamais eu de père, ou du moins, ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Il avait appris la vérité très tôt, quand il avait à peine 8 ans. Son père avait mis sa mère enceinte de lui et avait mis les voiles sans savoir ce qu'il abandonnait derrière lui, une femme éplorée et son fils.

Sa mère avait tout sacrifié pour lui. Elle avait enchainé les petits boulots pour qu'il ait une éducation, un minimum de culture. Elle avait contracté des dettes qu'elle avait durement remboursées, enchaînant les horaires impossibles et les problèmes de santé qui allaient avec pour lui offrir une guitare. Sa première et unique guitare. Il n'en aurait jamais d'autre et il n'en voulait pas d'autres.

Elle n'était pas très jolie mais le son qu'il en tirait était magnifique et puis, sa mère avait beaucoup travaillé pour lui offrir ce cadeau. Il avait énormément de valeur à ses yeux.  
Étant petit, il en avait longuement joué pour faire plaisir à sa mère à chaque fois sans se plaindre et le sourire aux lèvres. Il pouvait jouer des heures. Sans professeur, il s'était amélioré et la guitare était rapidement devenue son bien le plus précieux. C'était dans ces cas là que la jeune femme ne regrettait pas d'avoir durement travaillé. Elle souhaitait le bonheur de son fils avant toute chose.

Ils n'étaient pas très riches, mais sa mère et lui savaient profiter de chaque plaisir que la vie leur offrait. Quand elle ne travaillait pas, elle offrait tout son temps à son fils unique, l'aidant pour ses devoirs quand il n'y arrivait pas seul, préparant le dîner avec lui quand ils mangeaient tous les deux.  
Mais ce que Newt préférait, c'était le mois de Décembre.

Décembre avec ses flocons. Décembre avec ses batailles de boule de neige. Décembre avec ses courses de traineaux. Décembre avec ses balades en calèche et ses éclats de rire. Décembre.

Il soupira longuement alors que sa gorge se serrait lentement et se pencha sur sa guitare, jouant les premières notes. Jingle Bells. C'était le morceau préféré de sa mère en Hiver, celui qu'il lui jouait tout le temps. Un morceau qu'il connaissait par coeur et qui lui revenait en mémoire chaque année, à l'apparition des premiers flocons.

 _Jingle Bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh!  
Jingle Bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh!_

La voix était tendre et douce. Aussi délicate que les notes de guitare qui l'accompagnaient. Newt regardait par la fenêtre, faisant face à ses souvenirs. Ce n'était plus les enfants qui jouaient dans cette neige. C'était sa mère et lui, dans leur grand jardin au Canada. C'était lui qui tentait de tirer le traineau sur laquelle sa mère reposait, éclatant de rire. C'était leur moment. Un moment qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Les notes de sa guitare se firent un peu plus animées alors qu'il entamait le premier couplet, ses doigts glissant sur sa fidèle et unique amie.

 _Dashing through the snow_ _  
_ _In a one horse open sleigh_ _  
_ _Over the fields we go_ _  
_ _Laughing all the way_ _  
_ _Bells on bobtail ring'_ _  
_ _They're make spirits bright_ _  
_ _What fun it is to laugh and sing_ _  
_ _A sleighing song tonight!_

Un sourire tremblant naquit sur ses lèvres alors que les premières larmes coulaient. Il continuait de chanter, même après tout ce temps où elle n'était plus là pour l'entendre. Après six ans sans elle, il n'oubliait pas. Il n'oublierait jamais. Ces moments uniques avec sa mère resteraient gravés dans sa mémoire.

Il regarda le ciel noir d'où tombaient les flocons blancs et froids. La neige était comme une fidèle amie. Elle revenait chaque année pour lui rappeler ces moments et lui souffler à l'oreille qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Que sa mère était avec lui tout le temps. À chaque fois qu'il prenait sa vieille guitare, c'était comme si tout cet incident n'avait jamais eu lieu. Comme si elle était toujours là.

Il reprit une dernière fois le couplet. Sa voix n'était plus que murmures alors que les notes qui s'échappaient de l'instrument se faisaient plus délicates.

 _Jingle Bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh!  
Jingle Bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh!_

Les notes s'éteignirent dans l'instrument alors que Newt fermait doucement les yeux, se remémorant ces ultimes souvenirs.

\- Au revoir maman. À l'année prochaine.

 **Re Note d'auteur: Cet OS fera l'objet d'une future fanfiction Newtmas. À vous de me dire si ce fandom vous intéresse !**


End file.
